<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Ace Love Song (because the world needs more of those) by its_magic13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153503">An Ace Love Song (because the world needs more of those)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_magic13/pseuds/its_magic13'>its_magic13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ace Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lockwood &amp; Co. - Jonathan Stroud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Asexuals Are Valid, Asexual Characters, Asexual Relationship, Because hell yeah, Can I get a hell yeah for casual trans representation, F/F, Fluff, Homoromantic Asexual Holly Munro, I’ve got a lot to say I guess, Original Asexual Character, Trans Female Character, We’re all happy for a change, and wholesome and healthy asexual relationships, but casually, fair warning, this has literally no plot, this is a lot of tags for something so short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_magic13/pseuds/its_magic13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Holly Munro and her amazing girlfriend hanging out together and giving asexuals the casual representation we deserve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Holly Munro/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ace Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Ace Love Song (because the world needs more of those)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Holly Munro has always given me ace vibes, so I wrote this. Happy Asexual Awareness Week to everyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If you told Holly Munro three years ago where she’d be today, she would have given you an odd look and left the room under the impression you were crazy. But in just three years, Holly Munro had gone from a closeted lesbian Rotwell agent who thought something was wrong with her, to an openly asexual Lockwood and Co agent with a wonderful girlfriend. She could hardly believe it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucy, Lockwood, George, and Kipps had met Mikayla, the girlfriend in question, about two months after the Fittes incident, and the only awkward moment came when George had insisted on forcefully explaining the biscuit rule to Mikayla after she had taken two. Holly had been mortified, but Mikayla had thought the whole situation was hilarious. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Holly sat on the sofa in their shared flat, drifting through memories and waiting for Mikayla to get home, a smile spread across her face. Amazing how much had changed in so little time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The flat door banged open as a young woman with warm brown skin and long dark hair plaited into many braids entered, dropped her bag to the floor, and then tripped over it. Holly laughed and went to greet her girlfriend. “You all right, Kay?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine, Hol. Stupid bag.” They kissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How was work?” Holly asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, it was all right. Same thing as always. I was thinking at work today, and you know what we should do? We should go on a road trip!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Holly’s eyebrows shot up her forehead. “A road trip?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” Mikayla tossed her braids over her shoulder. “Wouldn’t it be fun?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably, but neither of us owns a car, and I don’t think we’d find a cab driver who’d just drive us around for a week.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I actually thought of that,” Mikayla said, grinning. “We could do a bus trip, catch a whole bunch of buses around the city for a weekend or so.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe.” Holly headed into the small kitchen. “Pasta salad from last night sound good to you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. I think we should do it, the bus trip. My duffel bag is sad. It hasn’t been used in forever.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You need a new one anyway,” Holly murmured absently. “Get out the bowls, would you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mikayla passed the bowls. “Excuse you, it is perfectly functional.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Holly dished up the pasta salad. “You’ve had that thing for I don’t even know how long. I’m pretty sure your pins are all that’s holding it together at this point.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bag was covered in innumerable pins. Mikayla was transgender and asexual, so many pins depicted ace, trans, and rainbow flags, or other expressions of pride for her identity, such as pins that said </span>
  <span class="s2">If sex without love exists, why can’t we have love without sex?</span>
  <span class="s1">, or </span>
  <span class="s2">Trans women are women</span>
  <span class="s1">. There were also pins representing various cities and a few different countries, because she loved traveling. And then there were pins she just liked, such as a starry galaxy or a frog sticking out its tongue. Holly was probably right, but Mikayla hated to get rid of it. She’d had it since she was eleven, and, truth be told, she was too lazy to move the pins to another bag. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two of them sat down to eat, and it was quiet for a few minutes, until Mikayla spoke. “We should probably plan our bus trip.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We don’t even know if we’re going,” Holly countered, an smile playing on her lips as she stabbed a piece of pasta with her fork. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s still good to plan these things,” Mikayla said, shrugging. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Holly laughed. “I suppose. Okay, where would you want to go first?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve always wanted to tour the Tower,” Mikayla admitted, stirring her fork around in her bowl. “But that place is practically overflowing with murderous Visitors, so it’s probably a no-go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably. What about the British Museum? I went once as a kid, but I’d love to go back. It was amazing.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really? I’ve never been. Boat tours were something I did do once as a kid, though. My parents and I took a boat down the Thames. It was really fun.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Holly swallowed her pasta. ”Those were really popular about ten years back, weren’t they? Especially at night? Because ghosts don’t like crossing the running water.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mikayla snapped her fingers. “</span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Yes</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">, they were. Not so much anymore, because the relic-collecting business is so well established along riverbanks now, but they’re still around. Okay, where else?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They talked all through dinner, and then Mikayla made tea and Holly turned on the radio, and they made their way into their living room area. Holly painted her nails and Mikayla doodled pin designs in a notebook while singing along to the radio under her breath. “You have a beautiful voice,” Holly commented. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A slight flush rose in Mikayla’s cheeks. “Thank you. I don’t usually sing around other people.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should!” Holly said. “You’re really talented!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mikayla fidgeted with her hands. “I don’t know.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Holly applied red nail polish to her ring finger. “Well, you’re better than me. I sound like a dying whale, though, so it’s kind of a low bar.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No you don’t!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kay, you’ve heard me sing in the shower. I know you’re lying.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mikayla shrugged. “Maybe.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I </span>
  <span class="s2">can </span>
  <span class="s1">play the piano, although I haven’t in forever.... We should write a song together!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“An ace love song, because the world needs more of those,” Mikayla added. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” Holly agreed. “It really does.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mikayla grinned. “You know, if we did half the things we said we should, we’d either be flat broke or extremely rich.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s really a fifty-fifty chance, honestly. So what’ll it be? Go on a bus trip or write an ace love song? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Both! We’ll take a bus trip while writing our song, and we can get inspiration along the way.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Holly screwed the cap back onto the nail polish bottle. “We could form a two-woman band, go on tour, and take buses to get to our concerts.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>should</em> </span>
  <span class="s1">do that. Get out, see the world, introduce asexual relationships to mainstream media, good things all around.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Holly laughed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jonathan Stroud discusses Holly’s sexuality in this video:<br/>https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=9h3BdYERaS4</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>